Twist of Fates
by FromtheDark
Summary: Fate can be a complicated thing. At first, everything was going perfect. Too perfect. When jealousy rears its ugly head, could it drag someone so low as to murdering their innocent friends? As well as countless others? {{Completed}}
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The subject of the following is pure fiction, and those mentioned either belongs to World Wrestling Entertainment and its associates, or myself and the other author of this short story of betrayal, murder and jealousy. Rated R for language and objectionable content.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I shudder to think about what happened. At first, everything was like a dream, a dream come true! I had won Tough Enough, and couldn't care less about sharing the honors with AJ. But then everything started going bad. I thought, my life long dream, it had finally happened. I didn't know that jealousy could be so cruel and persistent. I'm positive that they're considering psychiatric help for me, hell, I don't really care! But no shrink would believe me when I said that someone I had grown close to had tried to kill me. That's why I guess I have to write this down, I still don't believe it myself.  
  
A dream that faded into nightmares, that's all it is. From the very beginning, from the ceremony at WWE New York. I thought she was happy for us, I thought that she wouldn't care. I guessed wrong.  
  
~oOo~  
  
  
  
This series of events is not for the weak or faint hearted, a tale of which truly happened. From the moment the names of the winners slipped from Trish's vocals, I was sure the soon to be psychopath was happy for me, happy for Dakota. Her two friends had won, a great celebration.. a happy occasion. Though little did I know the thoughts that had stirred in her mind, the horrible evil that surpassed the line. Happy.. she was anything but, she crossed the line from jealousy to psychosis in her fit of evil. 


	2. Chapter 1

The tension of which ran through WWE New York that night, was thick enough to cut with a knife. The faces of four which were left in the competition of WWE's Tough Enough 3 were settled with nervousness and anticipation; Dakota Hallihan, AJ Andjelic, Jessica Deckem and Anthony Gaylord. The faces of the four trainers; Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Edge and Al Snow, held tension also, it seeming the same question running through their minds... had they made the right choices? All thirteen original members of Tough Enough 3 were at WWE New York also, waiting to see which of their newfound friends would be chosen. Suddenly Al Snow walked to the podium, which was adorned with two Tough Enough 3 trophies.  
  
"Well," He coughed lightly, before continuing, "It's the moment of truth tonight, where two of the final four are picked for WWE Contracts. Instead of me doing the honors, I'd like to pass it to the loveliest of our trainers, Trish Stratus" An applause erupted through WWE New York, as the blonde haired woman took the podium and spotlight from Al Snow. "Well, it's been a great experience working with these kids and I really don't have much else to say, so instead of prolonging this tension I'd like to congratulate our first WWE Tough Enough 3 champion, Dakota Hallihan."  
  
A blank looked had settled itself, upon Dakota's features. "Wha?" She muttered softly. AJ shaking her head with a sigh, poked Dakota to bring her back. Giving a glare to AJ, Dakota slowly rose from her seat with a smirk and sauntered casually up to the stage taking one of the trophies of which Trish was holding out to her.  
  
"Well," Dakota began. "I aint one for words, unless their insults, and my insults aren't to language friendly so.. thanks?" She gave a shrug, and was soon engulfed by hugs from each trainer much to her chagrin. Soon freeing herself, she shook her head and stood next to the grinning Al Snow, dancing impatiently from one foot to the other.  
  
Trish gave a wide smile, and took the other trophy from the podium gazing slowly over the faces of the final three, purposely prolonging the silence.  
  
AJ sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hurry the fuck up," She muttered beneath her breath, getting a stinging look from Anthony Gaylord.  
  
Trish remained quiet for a few more moments before speaking. "And my second congratulatory comment goes to AJ Andjelic."  
  
AJ blinked as she heard her name, then gave a full-of-herself nod standing slowly, and nonchalantly walking up to the stage with a smirk. "Lets see, I could do the nice thing and thank Al Snow, Trish Stratus, Edge and Jeff Hardy.. or I could be me, and just say Squee," Saying nothing more, she took the trophy from Trish and stood near Dakota.  
  
Trish shook her head, now all to use to the weird sayings and comments coming from both AJ and Dakota. "That was wonderful, anyways.. our Tough Enough Champions." Gaze shifted to the two curvy, 22 year old females, both decked out in black, and wearing spiked collars and bracelets. Once again applause erupted through WWE New York, yet was cut short as Anthony Gaylord flipped a table over in anger.  
  
"What the fuck?" He screamed. "I put at least 110 percent into this fucking contest, and two goddamn, full of themselves females, who probably don't give a shit, win?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Inquired Dakota, with an arch of a slender brow. Placing her trophy on stage, she hopped easily down and sauntered towards Anthony, punching him suddenly in nose, a sickening crack echoing lightly. AJ smirked, and followed Dakota, a sudden hard knee to the groin of Anthony Gaylord given. "Watch who you talk to fucker." Dakota smirked widely, as crimson flowed thickly to the floor, the source.. nose of Anthony Gaylord. AJ laughed lightly, and shook her head. "Priceless, a Kodak moment."  
  
- 1 . m o n t h . l a t e r -  
  
Dakota sauntered casually up to AJ, who was watching Shannon Moore take on Chuck Palumbo. "Damn I love it here" She muttered, though gaze soon tore away from the muscled males, as Dakota jabbed her in the ribs. "Ow, what the hell, Kota?"  
  
"Guess what?" Dakota, not waiting for an answer continued. "Jeff's coming to Smackdown, and Matt is going back to Raw." To her comment, AJ smiled lightly. Jeff, was their former trainer for Tough Enough. The only one missing, would be Trish, oh well two outta three wasn't bad. Dakota smirked, as she looked to the monitor, then back to dark brown haired female, who had streaked her hair orange and blue. "Cool huh?"  
  
AJ gave a nod. "Like hell it is. Did you re-streak your hair?" Inquiry was given, as Edge suddenly suddenly ambled over to the two, shaking his head. "I re-streaked mine.. can't you tell?" He set himself up in the most girliest pose possible.  
  
Dakota shook her head, appalled at his actions. "Adam.. you need a life." Edge sighed. "Do you have to remind me?" He shook his head, before AJ piped up. "Every chance we get!"  
  
Adam sighed, and shook his head again. "Anyways, I came to risk my sanity to ask you two if you wanted to come to a little poker game tonight. Ron is putting it on.. as usual." AJ grinned, and then gave a short nod. "Yeah sure... sounds cool." Dakota gave a shrug. "Yeah...whatever." 


	3. Chapter 2

Dakota looked around the table coldly, then zoned out. AJ sighed and glared sidelong at Edge, who was drumming his fingers on the table. "Do you mind?" her words were like venom, which awoke Dakota from her trance. Edge blinked at her, then looked at Dakota. "Umm. Sorry?"  
  
"Damn straight you're sorry! We couldn't hear Shannon losing!" Dakota said, causing most at the table to laugh. Shannon Moore blushed, and then folded. AJ stuck her tongue out at him, which caused everyone to laugh again. Dakota yelled something incoherent, and tipped her chair a little too far back. With a yelp and a thud, she landed on the concrete.  
  
"Shit. that sucks." AJ said, pulling Dakota back up. "Yes, it sucks major wang!" Dakota said, looking shocked at the chair, "The chair tried to attack me!" Everyone laughed harder at this little outburst. Edge simply pulled her down into a chair and clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Fuck, she bit me." He yelled, starring at his hand. Dakota stuck her tongue out at him, and then backed a few paces as he lunged at her. "Kota, don't torment the sane." AJ said over her shoulder, kicking someone under the table. Jeff winced, and glared at AJ, "Do you have to kick me all the time?" She nodded in reply.  
  
Dakota looked up as Michael Cole stood at the door, glancing about worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Edge.  
  
"Has anyone seen Tazz? We go on the air in about five minutes, and no one's seen him yet today." Cole replied.  
  
"Damn. No, sorry, haven't seen him anywhere." Test replied  
  
"Damn it. If you do, can you tell him that Stephanie wants to see him?"  
  
"Will do." Said Jeff, and Cole walked away, muttering something under his breath. Edge and Dakota returned to their respected seats and newly dealt hands. Shannon sighed, "I'm out."  
  
-Later that Night-  
  
AJ and Dakota walked up the staircase to their hotel room, giggling stupidly. Adam and Jeff walked behind them, saying that AJ and Dakota could get hurt. Dakota had argued that they were no more drunk then anyone else. The guys relented, but still insisted on making sure Dakota and AJ got to their room safely.  
  
"We're not gonna get hurt." Said AJ over her shoulder, and a moment later Dakota fell forwards with a laugh. "See? She did that on purpose!" AJ laughed and nearly tipped over backwards as Dakota jumped up and slipped down the stairs. Adam pulled her up; though nearly fell on top of Dakota.  
  
"Point proven! We're not the only drunks in the building!" Dakota exclaimed, using Adam for support. Whether it was a wise choice or not, she still did it none the less.  
  
"Right, you just keep telling yourselves that." Replied Jeff, laughing as AJ crawled up the stairs. "But if we want to actually stay here, then I suggest that we be quieter."  
  
Upon reaching the third and top floor, Dakota and AJ closed the door on the guys and ran down the hall to their room. Jeff pushed the door open and chased after them, while Adam shook his head.  
  
"Strange, strange people." He said to himself with a smile. Dakota unlocked the room's door, and fell down as AJ fell on top of her. Jeff stopped at the door, but Adam pushed him. Jeff fell on top of the girls with a yelp and thud. Adam smirked down at them.  
  
"Get him." Dakota said, exchanging a look with AJ. Both females grabbed Adams legs and pulled him down. He grabbed at the door, which swung shut as he fell on to Jeff.  
  
"Damn, why'd you do that?" He said, sitting up. Dakota staggered to a standing position, and then promptly fell onto a bed. AJ crawled over to a chair and pulled off her boots, which happened to be very heavy soled combat boots. Adam sat on the other bed, while Jeff claimed the remote and stayed on the floor.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." said Dakota, eyes lolling back as she stared absently at the ceiling. Adam crawled over to the other bed and poked her in the stomach.  
  
"No pokey!" She squeaked, and hit him with a pillow.  
  
"Hey! Stop messing up my bed!" AJ yelled, now in the bathroom, hovering over the sink. "Yes ma'am!" replied Dakota, saluting to no one.  
  
"I saw that."  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Yes I did! I saw it with my mind!" AJ popped her head back into the room, a crazed gleam in her hazel eyes. Jeff looked up and jumped, Adam blinked and Dakota simply laughed. "Freaky child." Dakota said with another laugh.  
  
Adam leaned over the edge of the bed, and started arguing with Jeff about what show to watch. AJ sat between them and grabbed the remote, ignoring the pouting Jeff Hardy. Adam smirked and leaned back, only to receive a kick in the leg from Dakota. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the sore leg.  
  
"Don't block my view."  
  
"Take those big ass boots off woman! Those hurt!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock, that's why we wear them." She replied, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Fine, just take them off!"  
  
"Make me!" She replied, then laughed as he attached himself to one of her feet and pulled at the boot. AJ glanced back and laughed, while Jeff crawled on the bed and grabbed Dakota's other leg.  
  
"Help! Help! I'm being repressed!" Dakota said, then laughed as Adam fell off the bed, boot in hand. Jeff followed as Dakota pushed him and AJ grabbed his leg. "Never try to take off a woman's boots!" she said, pushing Jeff off her.  
  
Adam smiled, and started going through their things. Dakota took to poking Jeff while AJ held him down. "Hey, what's this?" Adam said, picking up an envelope. Dakota looked up and Jeff stopped his struggling.  
  
"Well open it dumb ass" Said AJ, sitting herself on the bed. Adam settled on the other side of Dakota and Jeff propped his head in his hands, elbows resting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You ladies have an admirer." Adam said, whistling and handing the letter to AJ. Hazel eyes flicked over the writing, then she read it aloud. "I'm orange and black. I come from the red hook and you'd better watch your heads. What the fuck?" She looked up, waving the letter in the air slightly.  
  
"Strange." Said Jeff, and he reached for the letter. AJ gave it to him voluntarily, and then looked at Dakota. "First Tazz is missing, now this?"  
  
"Will you girls be ok?" Asked Adam, glancing at both concernedly.  
  
"We'll be fine, and we aren't girls." Replied AJ, with a nod from Dakota.  
  
"I know, but I am allowed to worry about you, cant I?"  
  
"No." they said together. 


	4. Chapter 3

Dakota groaned heavily as she slowly slipped out of bed, it taking longer than usual for vision to come into focus. She sighed, remember the amount of liquor consumed. She suddenly gagged, as that thought ran through her mind and raced as quickly as she could to the bathroom.  
  
AJ groaned, as she awoke. Still half-asleep she attempted to get up, yet instead rolled off the bed and landed with a loud thump. She released another groan and slowly got to her feet, stumbling to the bathroom only to find Dakota lurched over the toilet. "Hurry up Kota.."  
  
Dakota dismissed AJ with a wave of her hand. "Get your own fucking bathroom." Slowly raising from her spot, she roughly shoved AJ out of the bathroom slamming the door, which caused both girls to wince.  
  
Scowling lightly, AJ searched the room for Tylenol for most of the half an hour Dakota had claimed the bathroom hers. Finally, Dakota emerged from the bathroom in regular attire of black combat boots, baggy black jeans, belly- bearing black tank top, spiked black collar, spiked bracelets and thick black eyeliner. AJ glared lightly at Dakota. "God finally, what were you doing in there?" Dakota rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should get up earlier." AJ stuck her tongue out. "Yes mommy." Dakota smirked, and patted AJ's head. "Good girl." Scowling again, AJ slipped into the bathroom with an armload of clothing and accessories, locking the door behind her.  
  
Dakota snickered and flicked the T.V on, though show was interrupted by light knocking at the door. Slender brow arched quizzically, as she tramped to the door, opening it slowly. "Oh God.. what do you two want?" Query was directed to the two males at the door, Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland. "Let us in, please?" The two males questioned in unison, flashing award winning grins. Dakota sighed, then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you could." Turning, she threw herself back on her bed, resuming her attention to the TV.  
  
Adam smirked, and lowered himself to the floor, leaning against the bed, while Jeff Hardy poked through Dakota and AJ's things. "Where's AJ?" Dakota smacked Adam across the back of the head with her own smirk, then looked to Jeff. "Your such a dumb ass, Hardy. Can you not hear the water running? Hmm Lemme guess, she could be having a shower." Dakota's tone was nothing less than sarcastic, she rolling her eyes at the multi-haired male. Jeff frowned, then picked up the letter of which had been found last night. "Have you guys figured this out?"  
  
"Obviously we didn't since we were piss ass drunk." AJ's voice flowed sarcastically into the room, as she emerged from the bathroom, attire much like Dakota's, black combat boots, baggy black jeans, belly bearing, wide strapped tank-top, detached fish-net sleeves, spiked collar and a medium line of eyeliner. "It's some whacked out freak, trying to scare the rookies." She snatched the envelope and letter from Jeff, and threw it in the corner of the room. "Oh a whacked out freak, you mean like you two?"  
  
Dakota glared at Jeff. "I may be a bitch and a freak, but I aint whacked out." Throwing the remote at Adam, she got up and tackled Jeff on AJ's bed, and began poking him, as AJ held him down once again.  
  
Adam shook his head, as he smirked at the three, then picked the riddle of which AJ had thrown in the corner, studying it a bit. "You two should take this seriously." Dakota rolled her eyes, and got off of Jeff. "Lighten up." Smirking, she wretched the paper from Adam, and tackled him on top of Jeff.  
  
AJ leapt from her bed, and stood next to Dakota, watching Adam and Jeff, then shook her head. "Hell I need coffee, what about you Kota?" Dakota smacked AJ. "Like Hell I do.. when don't I need caffeine." AJ shrugged. "I dunno, we dun really need, jus' want it"  
  
Adam sighed and shook his head. "You two need anything but coffee." AJ and Dakota both glared at Adam. "Shut-up Adam" Dakota hissed, then glared at Jeff, who got up raising his hands in defense. "Hey don't glare at me, I didn't do anything."  
  
- L a t e r . t h a t . m o r n i n g -  
  
As AJ piled her last bag into the car, she looked to Dakota. "Remind me why we're riding with them." Nod was cast in Adam and Jeff's direction. "So we can serenade them, of course" AJ smirked and gave nod. "Wait, you mean torture, right?" Dakota rolled her eyes, they both now seeming much better. "Yes AJ." She smacked her across the back of the head. "You stupid git"  
  
Adam smirked, and shook his head. "Get in the damn car." Jeff stretched slowly, closing the trunk of which AJ had carelessly left open. "Shot-gun!" Dakota and AJ yelled at the same time. "No way Kota, I so called it first!" Dakota shook her head. "You did not, get the fuck outta my way." Jeff leaned lightly out of the car, to grab the back of AJ's tight fitting, fish- net sleeved, belly-bearing shirt and pulled her back, allowing Dakota access to the front seat. Dakota grinned at Jeff, as she sat. "I owe you one."  
  
"This so sucks wang" AJ complained as she slid into the back seat. "Kota switch places, please?" Dakota smirked. "Lemme think about that. Why would I sit with it?"  
  
AJ growled, crossing her arms over her chest in defeat. "Damn you all to hell." Dakota grinned. "Yeah well, see yeah there AJ." Jeff smirked, and began to poke the pouting AJ, who turned and bit him "Fuck! She bit me." Adam shook his head with a grin. "Yeah, wonder who she learned that from.." A sidelong glance was given to Dakota, who ignored him. Yet at that moment, 'Cleaning out my closet' by Eminem came on the radio, both girls singing to it. "Have you ever been hated or discriminated against? Well I have.. I've picketed and protested against.." Jeff and Adam shook their heads.. it was gonna be a long trip.  
  
- C l e v e l a n d : T h e . S h o w -  
  
Dakota and AJ laughed hysterically as they entered their locker room, just having finished a no DQ tag match against Jackie Gayda and Linda Miles. "Oh god, that was hella funny." Cried AJ. "Hell, using those tables was so fun!" Dakota nodded. "Fuck yeah! Oh don't forget the ladder.. it helped us win." AJ smirked and gave a nod. "Yeah I should go thank Mr. Ladder sometime.."  
  
Rummaging through her bag, Dakota came across an envelope much like the one Adam had found the other night. "AJ, its another letter." AJ turned to look at Dakota, then the envelope. Taking it from her, she opened it slowly to read the riddle on the paper. "I now wear a white collar, yet in the past 'Get the Tables' I would holler. Soon I shall reside of who I testify."  
  
"What the fuck?" Dakota shook her head, scanning over the riddle. "A white collar.. white collar.. white collar. A priest!!"  
  
"Though tables?" AJ inquired with a quizzical look. "The Dud-" Her sentence was cut short as a knock on the door sounded. Dakota opened it slowly, to see Coachman standing there. "Have you two seen D-Von anywhere?" Dakota shook her head. "Uhm no. Why?" The Coach sighed. "He never showed up at the arena, though Batista did, and he hasn't seen him either." AJ shrugged. "We don't know.. sorry" Nodding, The Coach walked away, Dakota turning slowly to AJ. "First Tazz and that riddle, now D-Von and this riddle."  
  
"Maybe Adam's right, maybe we should take this seriously.." Dakota shrugged. "Don't get uptight on me, now. God, we'll just show 'em later.. its fine" 


	5. Chapter 4

AJ crawled out of the rental car, muscles stiff from the two-hour drive. Dakota climbed out of the back seat, groaning as her knees and neck cracked audibly. "Next time we get a bigger car." She complained, glaring at Adam, who was looking quite pleased with himself. "Either that or we cut down on the people we travel with." AJ said, punching Jeff in the stomach.  
  
Jeff groaned and fell against the car, while Dakota and AJ exchanged a very pleased with themselves look. Adam simply laughed at the expression on Jeff's face. "Anyways! We should probably get our rooms straightened out." He said, and began towards the hotel lobby. "Eh, no shit Sherlock." Dakota replied, following with AJ and lastly Jeff.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
AJ groaned, sprawled on her bed. "If someone paid me a hundred bucks, I still wouldn't move." She commented, staring at the ceiling. Dakota was curled up on her own bed, kicking Adam who was enjoying poking her. "Stop poking me ass hole." She mumbled into her pillow, smacking the blonde male in the leg.  
  
"But why?" Adam pouted, and poked her again in the shoulder. Dakota groaned and kicked him. Once again, she had failed to remove her combat boots. "Damn it woman! Those things hurt." He yelped in pain, and grabbed her leg as she wiggled off the bed to a move subdued location: The floor. Jeff looked up from his place on the floor, blinking at Dakota, who was half off the bed and hanging upside down.  
  
"Umm. isn't that uncomfortable?" he asked, and ignored the cold glare Dakota shot him in reply. "AJ beat that man for me." AJ promptly obliged and hit Jeff continuously with a pillow.  
  
Dakota struggled and fell onto the floor, Adam on top of her. "Get off!" she yelled, jabbing him with an elbow. "But why?" He smirked down at her and didn't move. Dakota whimpered, and poked him in the cheek with another weak attempt at 'get off me'.  
  
AJ left Jeff alone and started poking Dakota, who was pinned under Adam's bulk. "Jeff! Help!" She yelled, furiously squirming to avoid the jabbing fingers. Jeff simply smirked, and pulled AJ off. Then he took her place and poked Dakota in the stomach. "No pokey! No fucking pokey!" Dakota yelled again, laughing slightly. AJ fell to the ground laughing, while the males continued their attacks.  
  
A soft yet firm rapping sounded on the door, and AJ stood to open it. Adam finally rolled off Dakota when the door was answered. Chuck stood in the frame, in his standard robe of white. One of his hands was behind his back, and on his face was a worried expression. "Has anyone seen Rico? He was supposed to meet me in my room to discuss. umm. Billy and my.. erm. wardrobe."  
  
"Eh heh." Dakota glanced curiously behind Chuck, blinking as she saw the leather whip. She quickly retreated to her bed, flopping unceremoniously on it. Jeff sprawled beside her while Adam took a seat on the floor. AJ blinked at Chuck, "Um.. We haven't seen Rico or Billy. So no. Sorry." She shrugged in apology. Chuck nodded and walked down the hall, hiding what he had in his hand.  
  
AJ joined Adam on the floor, head resting on the bed as she blinked at Dakota. Dakota refused to look at anyone, staring at the TV with a bewildered expression in her cool gray blue eyes. Jeff poked her, and amazingly enough, she didn't move. "Kota, what's up?" AJ inquired, gazing from the males to Dakota.  
  
Dakota started giggling, and then when Adam poked her foot, she out right laughed her ass off. "Kota! Tell me what's going on!?" AJ yelled, grabbing the other female's foot and pulling her half off the bed. "Dakota, tell us please?" Adam asked, shooting her one of his most charming smiles.  
  
After a few moments, Dakota could breath again.. almost. "Didn't anyone see what Chuck had in his hand?" she giggled as they shook their heads. "He had a whip. a long, leather whip." AJ blinked, then started laughing herself, falling over backwards. Jeff and Adam exchanged confused looks as Dakota rolled off the bed due to her laughing fit.  
  
"Umm. what's so funny?" Jeff asked sheepishly. AJ and Dakota stopped laughing just to stare at him, then laughed even harder. "Men!" they said together, then dodged the two pillows that were aimed at them. Dakota quickly tackled Adam and AJ pinned Jeff down.  
  
"Chuck was asking about Rico. He had a whip in his hands and I don't wanna know what he had on underneath that robe!" AJ exclaimed in a vain attempt at making the males understand. Adam blinked and Jeff shrugged, Dakota groaned and poked Adam, then retreated to AJ's bed as he lunged. Jeff laughed, which earned him a violent jab in the stomach. AJ jumped onto the bed beside Dakota, and stuck her tongue out as Adam lunged over her and fell off the other side of the bed with a thud.  
  
-The next day: The show-  
  
AJ flopped down on a bench in the dressing room, and pulled off her sweaty wrestling boots. Dakota yawned and went through her bag, looking for something. "Eh?" She blinked, pulling out another envelope. "This is getting freaky." AJ said, and watched as Dakota flicked it open. Blue gray eyes flicked over the writing, a soft swear slipped from crimsoned lips. "Listen to this. I'm the one who wears alligator pants, fashion is my calling, my life. But in this closet, there is nothing short of horrid fashion sense. What the fuck?"  
  
AJ took the letter from Dakota, shaking her head. "Tazz, D'Von, Rico. this is getting weird. I think we'd better watch our backs." Dakota looked up as Jeff and Adam sauntered in. They looked between the two females and blinked. "Ok.. did you ladies know that Rico, D'Von and Tazz are still missing?" Adam asked, sitting beside Dakota, who nodded and pointed to the letter. "Our third letter. Any suggestions?" AJ asked, blinking stupidly.  
  
Adam swore while Jeff sat down. "This is getting really serious." He said, looking between AJ and Dakota. "No shit!" Dakota snapped, standing and pacing the length of the room. Adam stood and crossed his arms, watching Dakota's feet. "Fuck, this is a disaster." AJ said, sinking onto the bench beside Jeff. 


	6. Chapter 5

Once again, Dakota, AJ, Jeff and Adam all spilled from the rental car. Though this time, Jeff and Adam looking quite pale and seeming about ready to be sick. AJ smirked, as she watched them lean against the car. "Like Kota's driving?" Query was given, in the most innocent voice possible. Dakota smirked, and slapped Adam on the back, hard.  
  
Adam coughed from the force of the hit from Dakota. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"What was what for?" Dakota asked in an innocent voice, much like AJ's. Adam sighed. "Never mind" Jeff smirked, and shaking his head tripped AJ. He smirked, and raced towards the arena. AJ glared after him, yet hopping up, and grabbing her bag she chased after Jeff. "Get back here you fucking asshole!"  
  
Adam chuckles lightly, draping a friendly arm across Dakota's shoulders. "Ah, aren't those children of ours so cute?" Dakota arched a brow, shoving Adam's arm off of her and growling. "Don't touch me."  
  
AJ finally catching up to Jeff, tackles him to the floor, smacking him across the back of the head. "What the fuck was that for?" Jeff smirks. "For kicking me during the poker game." AJ sighed and rolled her eyes. "Holy shit you're a fucking asshole." Jeff smirked, and finally got AJ off him, standing up slowly. "Hey J, you smell that?" AJ looked around slowly, with a light nod as she sniffed the air lightly. "Yeah smells like.. shit" Jeff nodded lightly, as slowly began to venture down the hall stopping at Dakota and AJ's dressing room. AJ's brows furrowed lightly, though she swung the door open, only to be greeted by a pungent smell, enough to make both of them gag. Jeff reached in and flicked the light on, yet the sight was enough to make him turn away, and AJ to almost wretch all over the floor. Strung up from the roof, was the body of Tazz. Head almost decapitated, maggots crawling over his decomposed body. Stomach was sliced to shreds, intestines having been spilled messily on the floor in a pool of thick, crimson liquid. His heart had been pulled from his body, and placed in a man-made heart constructed of smeared blood on the floor, the words below it saying 'Roses are red, violets are blue, I'd watch your back, 'cause we're after you'  
  
Jeff shook his head, and turned the frozen up AJ around, roughly shoving her back down the hall. AJ shook her head, a hand clasped tightly over her mouth, the continuing muffled words 'oh god' repeated over, and over again. Jeff shook his head, yet patted AJ's shoulder gently. Adam frowned lightly as he looked at the two, very pale faced. "What's going on?"  
  
Jeff shook his head. "We found Tazz." Dakota who had drifted off into her own world again, came back at Jeff's words. "What, where?" Jeff shook his head again. "Your locker room.. get Steph and call the police." Adam's gaze washed over AJ, who still looked like she was going to puke. AJ, unclasped her hand from her mouth and looked at Adam. "Just do it!" She hissed in a venomous tone. Adam nodded and slipped off quickly. "Screw this.." Dakota pushed past Jeff and AJ to walk down the hall and stare into the locker room. The color suddenly drained from her face, and a bewildered look set on her face. "Holy Shit" She muttered, and shakily walked back to where AJ and Jeff were standing. 


	7. Chapter 6

Steph shook her head as the police and investigators scowered the dressing room. "Great, just great. One of our announcers is dead and two of our talents are missing." She muttered to know one, walking down the hall. Dakota and AJ shook at the thought. Adam slipped his arms around Dakota and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What if this happens to D'Von and Rico?" AJ said, shakily standing next to Jeff. "Screw that! What if something happens to someone else?" Dakota retorted, casting an uneasy look towards the entrance.  
  
"What if something happens to you two?" Jeff asked, putting his arm around AJ's shoulders reassuringly. The police had cut Tazz' body down and they proceeded to carry him out in a body bag. AJ shuddered as the black mass was taken past them, Dakota turned her eyes away. Jeff released AJ's shoulders and walked over to Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"What about the show? Are you going to cancel it?" he asked, watching genitors and other people scurry about, cleaning up the blood and blocking off the area. Steph flipped out a cell phone and proceeded to dial a number, holding up her hand to Jeff. He waited impatiently, while Adam started talking with one of the detectives.  
  
After two minutes and a heated argument, Jeff and Stephanie walked over to the group. "The show is about to start and everyone's already here. We have two choices; continue with whom ever still can fight or cancel the show." She looked between Dakota and AJ. "I am really sorry about this. I don't know how anyone could have gotten past security, especially with .. well. that." Stephanie motioned to the body bag, which was being wheeled out the entrance.  
  
"Its not your fault, I feel really bad for his family. no one should have to have that happen to them." Dakota said, refusing to look after the mass. "Very true. I suppose Ill have to tell the audience about what's happened back here. In the mean time, just stay away from this area and try not to think about it." Steph squeezed AJ's shoulders, then walked off down the hall.  
  
"Do you really think this could be aimed at us?" AJ whispered to Dakota, walked after Stephanie. "I don't know, I don't really want to think about it. I guess we'll just have to see."  
  
-Later that Night-  
  
Dakota stumbled after AJ down the hall towards their room. Stifling a yawn, AJ fiddled with the card key before the door finally opened, and the stench that awaited them wafted out into the hall, causing both females to gag uncontrollably. AJ struggled to find the light switch, and after hitting it she pulled away a bloodied hand. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be sick." She said, hand over her mouth for the second time that night. Dakota paled even more as she ventured into the crimson stained room.  
  
The white wash walls were covered in blood, and a table had been pulled into the middle of the room. The beds were smeared with life juice, and the sheets had been piled over something on the table. AJ followed, and found she couldn't open the bathroom door. 'The blood of a priest is on your hands. Soon your blood with be on ours' was written across each and every wall in blood.  
  
AJ turned and ran into the hall, Dakota stumbling after her, closing the door. After a few minutes, they managed to rise to their feet and walk down the hall. Dakota pounded on Adams door, leaning against the frame for support. AJ had fallen to her knees again, gagging as the foul reek lingered down the hall.  
  
Adam swung the door open, blinking through sleep-dazed eyes. "Kota, AJ.. what's wrong?" he asked, turning on a light. Dakota blinked, while AJ whistled slightly. "Adam, put something on." Dakota said, stumbling into his room with AJ on her heels. Adam blushed slightly and pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers.  
  
"What's up?" he said, watching AJ claim his bathroom and Dakota sink onto his bed. Retching sounds emanated from the bathroom, and Dakota starred at the ceiling absently, breathing heavily and looking paler than normal. "I think we may have found D'Von.." Adam sat down beside her, gazing down at her concernedly.  
  
"Where?" he asked, dreading the answer. AJ emerged from his bathroom, looking slightly green. "In our room.. At least. We're pretty sure it's him." She said, leaning against the wall. "We kind of ran out before we checked. Our room is trashed worse than our dressing room was." Dakota groaned, leaning her head against Adam's shoulder.  
  
There was a soft rapping on the door, and Jeff popped his head in. "What's that sme. What happened?" he asked, seeing both girls' faces. "Someone got into their room." Adam replied, stroking Dakota's hair. She sobbed softly into Adam's bare chest, AJ had fallen to the floor and now starred at the wall, not seeing it. Jeff sat beside AJ, slipping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing gently.  
  
"I think we should call the cops and check it out." Adam said softly, while Jeff nodded in agreement. Adam reached over and picked up the hotel's phone, quickly dialing the local emergency number. Jeff pulled AJ to her feet and walked her out the door, Dakota behind them.  
  
Adam ran after them down the hall, catching up and slipping his arm around Dakota. Jeff pushed their door open, and the reek was like a gust of wind, sending them reeling backwards to the opposite wall. "Shit! Damn that reeks." Jeff exclaimed, his eyes watering at the foul stench. Adam peeked his head in the doorway, and turned the light on again.  
  
He turned his head away with a gasp, his hand covered in blood from the wall, his handprint added to the wall. Dakota blinked, her blue gray eyes were very red as she looked in the door. Jeff, regaining his composure, walked in after Dakota, towards the table in the middle of the room. Adam and AJ were at his heels, and Adam tried the bathroom door again.  
  
Jeff looked around, appalled at the bloody message on the walls. Shaking, pale hand of Dakota touched the sheets, and with a quick jerk the stained clothes fell away from the table. The air was even fouler than before, and Dakota fell backwards upon viewing the decapitated head starring back at them. AJ and Dakota ran back out into the hall, while Adam and Jeff starred in horror at the head of D'Von Dudley.  
  
"Oh shit.." Adam gasped, then he was forced out into the hall with the two females. Jeff followed, slamming the door shut after him. "I don't wanna know where the rest of him is." Adam nodded in agreement, his arms already around Dakota. 


	8. Chapter 7

Detectives and cops once again swarmed around, though this time through the hotel room, examining carefully the blood, message and decapitated head of D-Von. AJ, stood in the middle of it, looking like she about to wretch, right then and there, as the chief detective spoke to her, occasional stiff nods given.  
  
A few cops finally pried the bathroom door open, pungent smell, fouling the air more so, causing AJ to gag. Yet the sight, which met her and the other officers in the room, was more horrible than the severed head. Lying half out of the bathtub, which was half filled with sticky, crimson liquid, laid the body of D-Von. Spine visible from where his head had been severed with a hand saw, blood spread slowly across the white tile floor. It took all the self-control AJ could muster to stop herself from puking on the floor right then and there.  
  
Dakota peeked her head into the room, only to see the body of D-Von. "Oh shit." She muttered, stumbling backwards out of the room, and back into Adam's arms. "What?" He questioned lightly. Dakota shook her head. "You don't want to know, Adam, you don't want to know." Jeff slowly walked into the room, trying to look into the bathroom. Face paled even more. "Shit, shit, shit, shit.." He cursed beneath his breath, shaking his head he clamped his hands tightly on AJ's shoulders, steering the pale faced, frozen female from the room. "Oh god.." AJ finally gasped, as Jeff slipped his arms around her.  
  
  
  
Just then, a few cops came out of the room, wheeling a black body bag with them. Though as one of the wheels went over a bag one of the detectives carelessly left on the floor, the back tipped over, and the severed head rolled out. AJ frame lurched lightly, she trying not to puke on Jeff or let out a scream. The only thing that 'emitted from her was a whimper, as she buried her head against his chest.  
  
Dakota gagged and looked away. "Oh god, oh god, oh god" Adam closed his eyes for a moment, then turned Dakota's head away from the scene, as she stood agape, pale faced as ever. "I just.. Why are they killing other superstars, if they're after us?" Adam sighed. "To scare you Kota, trying to get your guard down." Once again his arms slipped around Dakota, who sighed. "Too late."  
  
- T h e . n e x t . m o r n i n g -  
  
Dakota groaned as she awoke, kicking a being next to her. AJ moaned, as eyes fluttered open. "Oh.. Dakota" Dakota turned herself onto her back, to gaze at the ceiling. "Sorry." She muttered softly for a moment forgetting why she and AJ were sharing a bed, yet then the scenes of last night, unfolded her mind and she winced. After being questioned for the millionth time that day, the two females had been forced to stay in Adam's room, Jeff having gone to sleep on the floor.  
  
Adam slowly emerged from the bathroom, looking over Jeff who was still asleep, then Dakota and AJ. AJ let out a soft snore, to indicate she had fallen back asleep, yet Dakota on the other hand, met gaze with Adam, forced smile given. "Wow, once again you didn't remember to put pants on." She muttered. Adam smirked and blushed lightly. "Yeah well.." He shrugged, not having anything to finish that sentence.  
  
AJ suddenly began tossing and turning, muttering 'no' over and over again in her sleep, though suddenly bolting upright with a loud gasp, she breathed heavily looking around with a sigh, flopping back down. Dakota looked at her questioning, along with Adam. AJ shook her head, and dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "It was nothing, just a.. just a"  
  
"Nightmare" Adam finished her sentence, and she gave a light nod. "Yeah.. a nightmare." AJ sighed, and Dakota shook her head. "Fuck this is so screwed."  
  
Jeff sat up slowly rubbing his eyes and groaning from the stiff back he received from sleeping on the floor. Not anything, except giving a primitive grunt in greeting, he ambled to the bathroom.  
  
AJ arched a slender brow, a light smile crossing features at seeing Jeff in only his boxers. "Damn if you were Campbell's Soup, you'd be Mmm Mmm good" Dakota laughed at the pathetic pick-up line, and shook her head. Adam chuckled. "Oh that was horrible." Jeff seemed to wake up lightly at that comment, blushing lightly as he went into the bathroom. AJ grinned, then looked to Dakota. "Don't you have a cheesy pick-up line for Adam?"  
  
Dakota smacked AJ across the back of the head, and pushed her onto the floor. "No." AJ stuck her tongue out at Dakota, yet at seeing Jeff's makeshift bed on the floor, she slipped into it, pulling the blanket up over her head. Dakota smirked, and poked AJ, which caused the wrapped up bundle to squirm with a like squeak.  
  
Adam smirked, at the moment everyone seeming in high spirits, and tackled Dakota, starting to continuously poke her. Dakota writhed beneath Adam's bulk, attempting to push him off of her with no avail.  
  
Jeff yawned and stretched as he walked from the bathroom, frowning as he saw his bed taken over. Shaking his head he poked AJ, which once again 'caused her to squirm. "No pokey" Muffled reply came to his action. "J, I'm cold.. gimme back my blankie!" AJ's head appeared from the cocoon she made. "Blankie?" Jeff smirked. "Yeah.. now gimme." He attempted to pull the blanket away from AJ, only getting half of it.  
  
"AJ! JEFF!" Dakota managed between her fit of giggles, Adam having switched from poking to tickling her. "HELP ME!" AJ smirked, and shook her head. "Naw, I'm quite comfy" Jeff chuckled. "I would.. but AJ won't gimme my blankie!" Dakota half growled, half laughed. "I'm.. gonna.. get.. you.. two" She managed, Adam smirked, yet soon let up. "Ah the power of Adam" AJ looked up at Adam and smirked. "Are those astronauts pants? 'Cause your butt is outta this world" Another one of AJ's cheesy pick-up lines 'caused Dakota and Jeff to bust up in a fit of laughter. Adam looked at the laughing Trio and shook his head, sitting down. "Your on crazy girl." He shook his head at AJ.  
  
Dakota smirked and looked from AJ to Adam, her own sudden cheesy comment given. "Did it hurt?" Adam frowned, and looked at Dakota. "Did what hurt Kota?" Dakota managed between a laugh. "When you fell from heaven?" Adam shook his head. "Oh god not you too.." 


	9. Chapter 8

Dakota glanced over at the unusually silent AJ. The car in which they rode was very silent, them being the only two in it, for once. Dakota sighed and gazed out the window, and allowed her attention to wander to the recent events. They had found Rico's body hanging in the last arena they were at, hanging from the rafters above the ring. When the crew was setting up, and when checking the ring, they noticed a blood stain on it.  
  
Believing they had cleaned it up, they turned around again and there was more blood in the exact same place. Two hours later the body was taken down and the show was cancelled. Vince McMahon was not happy, neither was anyone else in the back.  
  
Now Dakota and AJ were heading for WWE New York, because Vince couldn't risk another screw up. They had been very apologetic, and complied with Vince's wishes. Adam and Jeff, on the other hand, had argued that they should have stayed where they couldn't get into trouble. No dice. Now they were on the long road to New York, and they couldn't do anything about it  
  
AJ glanced in the rearview mirror, and then quickly changed lanes. What she failed to see was the car that changed lanes after them, and was purposefully stay out of sight. Dakota sighed, and then turned the radio on. Instantly the car was filled with music, and neither AJ nor Dakota could help but sing along.  
  
The car tailed them for about five more miles, and then slowly crept up behind them. AJ glanced back to see another vehicle tailgating, and then the other car rammed into their back end. Dakota and AJ screamed as the other car forced their own off the road and into a ditch. The last thing either of them remembered was a cruel laughing, then darkness.  
  
-Sometime later-  
  
AJ awoke groggily, and winced as she tried to move. A thought of where she was evaded her, and then the memory of the accident flooded her pain-addled mind. Dakota lay in a heap only a foot from AJ, and she was bleeding from a gash on her forehead, her wrist twisted to an odd angle. Broken, thought AJ, wincing as she looked at her own twisted ankle.  
  
The place in which they were was very dark and open only by a few barred windows. Glancing towards a pile of refuse, AJ noted WWE memorabilia and signs saying 'WWF New York'. Obviously the old signs from before the federation had changed their name.  
  
Dakota groaned and moved, then let out an ear-piercing scream as she felt pain flair through her arm. A cold, clammy hand clamped itself over her mouth, and when Dakota looked up she saw the hazel eyes of AJ gazing down at her. She nodded in acknowledgement, and sat up slowly. The ground was concrete, and there was a narrow stair leading upwards in one corner.  
  
"I think we're under the World right now. This must be a storage area." AJ whispered, glancing around nervously. "Yeah, but how did we get here?" Dakota inquired, glancing about. AJ shrugged lightly and shook her head, swearing softly. "Do you remember being run off the road coming into New York?" she said at last, glancing out one of the windows. Night's blanket of darkness met her hazed eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and then blackness. did someone kidnap us?" Dakota blinked, struggling to her feet. "More like nut-nabbed us." AJ replied, trying to lighten the mood. Neither female gave the slightest show of cheering up. Both knew the dangers of their situation. "Damn it, I wish we weren't supposed to be at The World tonight. I wish we where at the arena with Jeff and Adam and Shannon and everyone else." AJ cried, burying her head in her hands.  
  
Dakota knelt beside the other, patting her on the back lightly. There were footsteps on those stairs, and both females looked up to see a smiling kidnapper. Or kidnappers. The superstars, Jaime Noble and Nidia, stood on the stairs, smirking down at the two injured women.  
  
Dakota rose, anger burning in her normally placid gray blue eyes. "What the fuck is going on here?" she shouted, pale yet blood stained fists clenched and unclenched. AJ added a few insults of her own to the heated words of Dakota. Nidia smirked and walked over to them. "Why don't you ask your little friend?" she said, waving a hand back to the stairs.  
  
Standing on the stairs was a slender being, and both AJ and Dakota gasped in disbelief. Jessica Deckem gazed coldly down on her former friends. "Jessica. why?" AJ asked, blinking back tears. Dakota sank down to her knees, a single tear falling from her reddened eyes. Jessica walked across the room towards them, Nidia moving out of her way.  
  
She knelt beside AJ, what could pass for concern shining in her dark eyes. "Aww.. Is poor little AJ hurt?" she cackled manically, and sent AJ to the floor with a smack of one hand. Next she moved to Dakota.  
  
"Poor little Kota, are you hurt?" Dakota glared back at Jessica, her face showing no emotion. Jessica's face twisted up in a rage at this, and her hand rose to strike Dakota. As Jessica's stinging hit came down, Dakota cast herself out of the way by falling to the floor. Jessica fell off balance, and stumbled over both fallen forms.  
  
Jamie Noble helped Jessica back up, and she regained her calm, cold and cruel composure. "Jessica, why are you doing this? I thought you were happy for us." Dakota inquired, looking the fiend in the eye.  
  
Jessica smiled down at her. "Poor, naive Kota. Still believing nothing can go wrong I suppose." Jessica knelt to look Dakota in the eye. "You thought I was happy for you? Now why, my dear Dakota, would I be happy for the likes of you?" She rose again, and began to pace. Dakota grit her teeth together, forcing her temper to a simmer.  
  
"And as to why I'm doing this, isn't it obvious? It should have been me that took that contract. It should have been me that rose to stardom. It should have always been me!" Jessica yelled at Dakota, who was, by now, in tears of disbelief.  
  
"And by the way, Anthony Gaylord and I. have grown closer than you think." Jessica smirked, and Anthony Gaylord walked from the shadows. Looking the two downcast females up and down, he smirked. "You two hated each other!" AJ yelled at them, glaring at Anthony.  
  
Jessica shook her head while Anthony spit in their direction. "Wrong again. It should be us that has those contracts, and it should be us making a name for ourselves in the WWE!" he yelled, raising one of his fists to emphasize his point. "This is getting old. Look, we already know you both have a vendetta against AJ and myself. But what do Noble and Nidia have to do with this little scheme?" Dakota groaned, utterly pissed off with everything that transpired since their leaving of this very place.  
  
"That you shall learn in time, Dakota!" Nidia said, then all four of the villains sauntered up the stairs. The sound of the door slamming echoed through the empty basement, and then everything silenced. Everything except for AJ and Dakota's sobbing. 


	10. Chapter 9

Jeff slowly paced Adam's room; it had been hours since the show. "Jeff calm down, maybe they just can't find a phone or something." Adam said, in not the most convincing voice. Jeff shook his head, and continued to pace. "Something's gotta be wrong Adam." The blonde haired male gave a small nod, not wanting to agree with Jeff. "Well Hardy, I guess were just gonna have to go to the store." Jeff looked at Adam brows furrowed. "What? Why?" Adam sighed, and shook his head. Yet dragged Jeff from the room.  
  
AJ slowly rose, using the wall for support. Limping fiercely to the base of the stairs, she fell to her knees and clambered her way up them, on all fours. Taking a deep breath, she stood up once again with much cursing and tried the door. "Stupid." AJ growled, and tried continuously pounding on the door and trying the nod. "A, give it up." Dakota said with a sigh, yet the dark, blue and orange streak haired fem' didn't listen. "Stupid son of a bitch open!" At her words, the door swung open, catching an already unsteady AJ in the side of the head, causing her to topple down the stairs and land with a sickening thud on the concrete.  
  
Jessica's cold laughter echoed throughout the room, then she glared at Dakota. "You better stay quiet bitch." Dakota gave one of her ice chilling glares back to Jessica, yet at that moment the arms of Anthony slid slowly around Jessica's waist, she giggling as he started kissing her neck. Dakota looked away in disgust, as Jessica slammed the door leaving the two girls in darkness once again.  
  
Dakota slowly crawled over to AJ, and poked her in the side. "AJ.. you stupid git, get up." AJ made no other movements or sounds aside from breathing. A large gash was now on the side of her head, from where the door had caught her, and crimson flowed from her lip, of which she had split on the stairs while tumbling. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Dakota cried. She looked around the dank room with a sigh, and found a small metal pipe, :its going to have to do: Dakota thought. Settling herself at the base of the stairs, pipe in hand, grey blue depths glared at the door, occasionally attention drifting to AJ.  
  
Jeff shook his head, as Adam sped down the freeway. "Vince is gonna flip if he finds out Adam. You know he doesn't want anymore of his talents to go missing." Adam sighed. "Yeah well, the WWE is supposed to be a family." Jeff gave a light sigh also. "And family watches out for one another, yeah, yeah." Adam gave a nod, and sped the rental up.  
  
- H o u r s . L a t e r -  
  
Dakota had fallen asleep, while sitting on the bottom stair, hand lay limp and the pipe having long rolled away, though with a start she awoke to the gentle jabbing of AJ. "Kota wake up, wake up!" She pleaded. Dakota groaned, it once again taking a moment for everything that had happened to flood back to her. She sighed heavily as her eyes opened, to the worried hazel gaze of AJ. "I'm awake, I'm awake." AJ released a heavy sigh and gave a nod. "Good."  
  
The door once again swung open, and Nidia stood at the top. "Keep quiet, your little friends are here looking for you. Make a noise, and your dead." Dakota had jumped lightly as the door opened, and now she crawled backwards, towards the pipe. Jessica suddenly appeared, venomous smirk settled on features. She raised a huge butcher knife above her head, and sank it into the back of Nidia, who let out a scream. Jessica stabbed her repeatedly, and insured she was dead, pushed her down the stairs. AJ shook her head, and dragged herself out of the way, silent tears streaming down her face. Dakota herself was trying to hold back tears, as she shook her head at Jessica. "You stupid, fucking bitch." Jessica glared. "Watch who you speak to, you little whore." Dakota and AJ fingered Jessica at the same time, who slammed the door closed, causing a few of the things in the dank room, to fall off the wall.  
  
Adam and Jeff hurriedly scowered WWE New York, frantically searching for Dakota and AJ. Jeff suddenly threw an arm out, blocking Adam's way. "Isn't that.. Anthony from Tough Enough?" Adam gave a small nod. "Uhm, yeah." Both males, slowly sauntered over to Gaylord. "Hey Anthony. What are you doing here?" Adam inquired. Anthony jumped slightly at the appearance of Jeff and Adam. "Uh hey Edge.. Adam. Uh, j-just here to watch WWE, you know?" Jeff nodded. "Oh really? Well have fun." Edge gave Jeff a sidelong glance, yet walked away with him. "Wait." Muttered Jeff, they both now in a crowd of people. Sure enough, a few moments after Adam and Jeff had walked away, Noble and Jessica raced over to Anthony. Jessica gave a sexy, inviting smile and slowly walked away with a grinning Anthony Gaylord, Jamie Noble trailing. "What's Noble doing here?" Jeff shrugged at Adam's question. "I dunno, think we should follow." Adam gave a firm nod. "Yeah."  
  
Dakota heaved a heavy sigh as she looked at pale-faced AJ then the dead Nidia. "Why?" AJ shrugged. "Maybe they just needed her one or two things. I mean D-Von, Tazz and Rico were all males.. right?" Dakota gave a nod. "Well two of them were, Rico was uh.." Dakota cracked a small smile at remember the whip behind Chuck's back. "Gay" AJ finished Dakota's sentence, with her own small smile. Dakota sighed heavily, holding the pipe tightly in her hand. "This is shit. But.. who would be looking for us?" Dakota's gaze suddenly widened. "Weren't we supposed to call Adam and Jeff hours and hours ago?" AJ gave a small nod. "Yeah, so? Oh no." Dakota closed her eyes for a moment. "Stupid fucking asses." AJ sighed and shook her aching head, which caused her to wince. "God.. they better not kill themselves." Dakota gave smug smirk. "Why 'cause you wanna see 'em in their boxers?" AJ gave a light laugh, despite the situation. "Hey, that was a glorious time. I mean, two hotties in boxers.. what the hell am I supposed to say? Nothing?" Dakota shrugged. "Anything but cheesy pick-up lines AJ"  
  
Jessica pulled Anthony into a darkened corner, they soon roughly kissing each other. Noble pulled a rope from his pocket and slid it around Anthony's throat, soon pulling it hard, Anthony struggled yet soon fell limp. Jamie smirked at his strangling job, then dragged Gaylord to the storage room. Jessica smirked, and nodded. "Yeah, throw him down with Nidia and my so called 'friends'." With nothing more to say, Jessica sauntered casually away. Jeff and Adam sighed, gaze directed on the door Noble had just opened. 


	11. Chapter 10

AJ swore, as she was startled from a light slumber, the carcasses of one Anthony Gaylord now lying beside the corpse of Nidia. Dakota was missing; as was the metal pipe she had taken a liking to. Noble stood at the top of the stairs, the door closed behind him. AJ glared up at him, careful not to let her eyes wander to where Dakota lay her ambush. "Where's your little friend?" Noble hissed down at AJ. She simply shrugged and cast her eyes down.  
  
Dakota lunged at Noble, pipe in hand. Jamie yelled and fell down the stairs, both beginning and ending in a sickening crack and thud. Dakota glared down at the dead man, the pipe clenched in bloodless hand. AJ crawled over to Jamie, checking for a pulse. Grimly she looked up at Dakota. "He's dead.. Kota. You just killed a man."  
  
"Well, it's better him than us! Jessica would have killed him anyways, look at what she did to Gaylord!" Dakota retorted, springing down the stairs. She hugged the metal pipe, and then handed it to AJ, as she lay flat, trying not to flex her broken wrist. "I love you Mr. Pipe." AJ said softly, hugging the pipe then glancing over at Dakota. "Kota? You gonna be ok?" Dakota simply nodded in reply.  
  
Jeff and Adam walked towards the door, which Noble had just gone through. They hastened their pace when they heard the scream. Jeff now had his ear pressed against the old wooden door, while Adam watched for Jessica.  
  
Dakota sat up as the doorknob began to rattle. AJ cast the pipe aside, wincing at the clatter it made. Dakota had risen and was pulling the body of Jamie Noble into the darkest corner when the door burst open. Dakota fell to her knees at the two figures standing in the doorframe.  
  
Adam and Jeff looked down the stairs at AJ, barely able to move upon seeing the dead Nidia and Anthony. "Oh god." Jeff whispered, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dank room. Adam jumped down the flight of stairs, kneeling beside AJ. Jeff stumbled down after, falling to his knees beside AJ. "Where's Dakota?" Adam asked worriedly. AJ could only point, and then clung to Jeff. Adam ran over to Dakota, pulling her into his arms tightly.  
  
"Well, well, well. if it isn't Adam Copeland and Jeffrey Hardy." Said a smirking Jessica from atop the stairs. "Glad you two little whores have found someone to rot away with." With that, Jessica slammed the door shut. They could hear the sound of it locking. Dakota buried her head in Adam's chest. "Why the hell did you have to come?" 


	12. Chapter 11

AJ sighed, as gaze remained on the door, she sitting, unblinking yet still holding onto Jeff. Jeff shook his head and waved a hand in front of AJ's face, she still remaining unblinking, unmoving. Jeff sighed, then jabbed her in the side, AJ jumping back to reality. "What the hell Kota?" Her usual question was given, when poked for it was usually Dakota who had done it. Though at seeing Jeff, she sighed. "Sorry, sorry.. I mean, what the hell Jeff?" Jeff shook his head. "You were freaking me out" AJ whimpered, as Jeff pried himself from her grasp and moved away from the three corpses. AJ whimpered again and crawled over to Jeff, he graciously accepting her with open arms.  
  
Adam sighed heavily, yet wrapped his arms around Dakota. "I was worried." Though upon remembering Jeff was there also, he corrected his sentence. "We were worried." Dakota forced a small smile, yet clung to Adam like a small child, head still buried as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
Dakota sighed heavily, a few silent tears streaming down her face. Lifting her head she looked around. "We just can't sit forever." Jeff shrugged, and rested his cheek atop AJ's head. "I dunno about you, but I'm not exactly hating this"  
  
Adam lifted an arm from Dakota and smacked Jeff. "Shut-up! Yeah so, we may not be complaining, but Dakota's right, we just can't sit here." AJ sighed heavily. "This sucks fuckin' major wang." Dakota shook her head at the comment, and lifted herself away from Adam, looking around the room.  
  
Neither Jeff nor AJ bothered to move off the floor, yet they did look around the room. Still being exceptionally quiet, AJ pointed to the ceiling. Adam, Dakota and Jeff all looked up, to what AJ was pointed to. Dakota nodded. "Yes!" It was nothing more than a simple grate for ventilation, yet would do the trick for escape. "We need to get up there." Adam finally said, looking around the dank room.  
  
Dakota sighed, yet gave a nod, once again searching around the room. A few crates caught her attention, and she moved to shove them beneath the grate. Adam gave a nod of approval, then stood on them. "Alright Kota, I'll boost you up." Dakota sighed yet stepped into the cupped hands of Adam, being raised towards the ceiling. Slender arms reached up in attempts to move the grate, yet at the sound of the door unlocking, Adam startled fell backwards, Dakota falling on top of him with a loud 'oof'.  
  
AJ's weary hazel gaze shifted to the door as it opened, yet let out a relieved sigh to see it was a janitor of WWE New York. Jeff slowly released AJ from his grip and got up slowly, stepping over the bodies of Nidia and Gaylord to the bottom stair. AJ on the other hand crawled over to Adam and Dakota.  
  
Dakota groaned, and looked at AJ then the door, sigh let out once again. She looked to Adam, of who she was still on top of, and checked his pulse, relieved to find he still alive, just knocked out.  
  
The Janitor looked around the room, pale faced and slack-jawed. "Holy shit, what happened in here?" 


	13. Chapter 12

"Just get us out of here." Dakota said, trying to wake Adam up. The janitor nodded and turned, the door was blocked by another being. The crazed Jessica stood there, butcher knife in hand. Her beautiful face was twisted up with an evil rage no human could possess. With a shriek, she plunged the knife into the innocent janitor, who fell to the bottom of the stairs. Screaming again, she turned and slammed the door shut once again.  
  
Dakota screamed herself, and AJ hung her head. So many times that door had slammed and left them in utter darkness, little hope was left. Dakota cast herself across Adam's unconscious body, and sobbed into his chest. Jeff pulled AJ closer to him, rubbing her back gently.  
  
-An hour Later-  
  
Adam groaned, feeling a lightweight across his chest. Opening his eyes, he smiled slightly despite himself, seeing Dakota asleep. He stroked her hair, and looked around the room again. He could see the forms of AJ and Jeff, clinging to each other in their sleep.  
  
"Kota, sweetie, wake up Hun." Adam whispered gently, shaking the fem' slightly. Dakota mumbled something into his chest, and he smiled again. "Wake up Dakota." Blue gray eyes fluttered open, and she blinked. "Wha?" came a soft inquiry as she sat up. Adam sat up, and drew her into his arms as she gasped and almost screamed again.  
  
Pain shot through her wrist, which AJ had managed to set slightly. Burying her head into Adam's chest, she bit her lip until it bled, fighting back tears of pain. Adam stroked her hair gently and held her until the pain faded.  
  
AJ groaned and lifted her head, gazing at the now awake Adam. Jeff had set her ankle to the best possible, but it still hurt. She poked Jeff in the ribs, and crawled over to Adam and Dakota, Jeff following groggily. "How are we going to get out of here?" She asked, glancing at the dead janitor and locked door.  
  
Dakota looked up, swearing softly. "I can't climb to easily with this wrist, and neither can AJ. Someone could go for help?" Dakota offered half heartedly, sinking her head into one hand. Adam folded his arms around her again, resting his chin on her head.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Jeff said firmly, and Adam nodded in agreement. AJ sighed, shaking her head. "You're both asses." She whispered into Jeff's chest. Jeff glanced over at Adam. "We could always try to ambush Jessica when she comes back." Dakota shook her head. "She's not coming back. She's not going to come near here again unless someone tries to get in, and she'll make damn sure that no one does that." Adam sighed.  
  
"Well, only one choice then. We must go up." Adam pulled Dakota to her feet, and helped Jeff up as well. Jeff, in turn, pulled AJ up and slipped an arm around her waist, allowing her to lean against him and off her injured ankle.  
  
Adam looked up at the vent, and then cupped his hands for Dakota to go up. She obliged and stepped into his hands, and was lifted up to the vent. Pushing with one hand, the mesh slid away and she gripped the side. Using Adam's hands, she jumped and pulled herself up, barely managing. "AJ, you're next." Adam said, and Jeff made AJ climb up Adam. Dakota gripped the other female's wrist and pulled her up, until both had collapsed in the dark, filthy vent.  
  
Adam sighed, and motioned for Jeff to go next. Jeff climbed up and reached down a hand for Adam. Adam gripped the hand and jumped up as far as he could, grabbing the side with his other hand and climbing into the vent. "Well. now what?" 


	14. Chapter 13

"We crawl.." Dakota said softly, Adam nodded and slowly began to make his way through the dirty, dusty vent, Dakota following him, AJ following Kota and Jeff bringing up the rear. "When we get outta here, I am so gorging myself on chocolate." AJ muttered. Dakota smirked at the comment. "Me too"  
  
Jessica smirked, as she saw a trailing foot turn the corner. She shook her head, butcher knife in one hand. "You're not going to escape me.. ever! I should be the one with Adam and Jeff, not you two sluts." Growling to herself, features twisted into a sadistic smirk, she quickened her pace after the slow foursome. With a high pitched, evil laughter the butcher knife was brought down in the leg of Jeff Hardy, who let out a howl of pain. Kota, AJ and Adam stopped dead in their tracks and turned around. AJ whimpered at seeing Jessica who smirked. "Not so tough are you?" She moved to stab Jeff in the side, yet AJ seized Jessica's wrist.  
  
Jessica snarled at AJ. "Bitch." AJ forced Jessica back, she with some difficulty clambering over Jeff. Dakota shot out an arm, grabbing AJ's good ankle, in attempts to stop her, yet Adam pulled Dakota back and tried to follow, yet was then stopped by Dakota in turn. "No Adam! I'm not risking you getting hurt, this has nothing to do with you.. its me and AJ she wants." Even at words, Adam didn't move. "Well I can't let anything happen to you Dakota." Dakota sighed, yet didn't bother arguing anymore with the blond-haired male. She instead looked at Jeff. "Are you alright?" Jeff gave a light nod. "Yeah, just took me off-guard thats all."  
  
Adam sighed, as he watched the two swearing, rage filled females fight their way back the way they came. He shook his head. "Oh god." Dakota sighed also, watching AJ and Jessica disappear from sight. Jeff got back to his knees and hands and attempted to go after them yet was stopped by Adam and Dakota. "You're not going anywhere, till that leg is bandaged." Dakota growled.  
  
Jeff shook his head, and pulled his shirt off, tying it tightly around the stab wound. Adam gave a nod of approval, then gently pushed Dakota, telling her to lead the way. "We have to keep going, AJ'll be fine. Once we're out we can search for her." Dakota bit her lip, yet didn't say anything only started to crawl. Jeff was forced to follow Dakota, much to his disliking, Adam this time, taking up the rear.  
  
AJ struggled with Jessica, attempting to tear the knife away from her. "Why Jessi?" Jessica swore, and slapped AJ. "Because your a bitch! And I get what I want.. no-one defies me!" AJ growled, yet Jessica suddenly shoved her. AJ grabbed Jessica's arm, and pulled her down with her. With a loud thump, a scream, sickening cracks and splitting wood, both females landing back on the hard floor of the storage room. Jessica lay face down, a pool of blood already seeping from out beneath her. AJ lay in the pile of wooden crates, now splintered, unmoving.  
  
Dakota stopped suddenly, and Adam tried to peer around Jeff. "Kota, Hun, what's wrong?" Dakota shook her head. "Nothing, its another vent." Jeff smirked. "Yes, open it, open it" Dakota pushed, yet to no avail. She shook her head and growled, then threw her whole body against it, 'causing it open and fall to the ground with a clatter and Dakota to fall through the hole, landing with a thud. Adam winced and urged Jeff to hurry up. "Yeah, I'm going Adam." Jeff shook his head, and forced himself out of the vent, landing with a thud next to Dakota, who groaned and shook her head. Adam sighed, and followed after, he to landing on the floor with a loud thump.  
  
The three slowly got to their feet with groans, and looked around. "An office.." Dakota muttered, Jeff limped his way to the door, and opened it. "Where do you think AJ is?" Dakota shrugged, leaned lightly against Adam, who had one hand to his head and the other around Dakota's shoulders. The three slowly made their way down a sterile hall, looking around. "Isn't that the storage room door?" He inquired slowly, nodding in the direction of the large wooden door. Jeff nodded, and their pace quickened, Jeff limping as fast as he could. Dakota raced ahead and slowly opened the door, it taking a moment for eyes to adjust to the darkness once again.  
  
Adam poked his head into, looking around. Jeff stood behind Adam, silent. Dakota clamped her hand to mouth, at spotting AJ and Jessica. "Oh God, please don't be dead AJ." She slowly began to make her way down the stairs, yet Adam stopped her. "Jeff isn't to healthy either, if anyone comes, then it'll be harder for them to take on both of you." Reluctantly Dakota agreed with a nod, and stood beside Jeff, keeping the door held open with her good hand.  
  
Adam slowly ventured down the stairs, over the corpses of Nidia, Gaylord, and the dead Janitor, who's name tag read 'Bob', he catching a glimpse of the dead Noble also. He shook his head, then bent over AJ, and shook her gently. 


	15. Chapter 14

Adam placed a finger against AJ's neck and felt for a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief at the faint but steady heartbeat, he moved with dread towards the other female. Upon clearer viewing, the neck of Jessica Deckem was broken. The butcher knife, which had taken many lives, lay embedded in Jessica's back. Adam sighed again, and lifted AJ up, carrying the unconscious female towards the others.  
  
Jeff whimpered at the sight of AJ, but Adam shook his head and smiled. Dakota helped the limping Jeff after Adam down the dully-lit hall. Adam shoved a door open, and walked into a spacious office. He laid AJ on the cough that adorned the room, while Dakota helped Jeff to a chair beside it. Dakota herself sunk to the floor, and buried her head in her hands. Adam picked up the phone, dialing the emergency response number skillfully.  
  
"There's an ambulance on the way, and so are the police. They said to stay where we are and not move AJ again." Adam said after a brief, quiet conversation. He sat down beside Dakota, putting an arm around her slender shoulders. AJ groaned, waking up from her fall. Jeff jumped and tripped over Dakota and Adam, whom had both moved to look at AJ.  
  
"Hmm.. where.. wha?" AJ mumbled incoherently, then hazel eyes opened. Adam smiled down at her, Dakota sighed and fell backwards on to the plush carpet. Jeff sat on the edge of the couch, just looking at AJ. "AJ, oh my god, we thought you were dead!" Jeff managed to gasp, Dakota smiled up at AJ. "Naw, I'm fine. A little achy and dizzy, but I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, I'ma big girl!" AJ said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm sure we're all glad for that." Adam replied, laughing himself. An evil gleam shone in AJ's hazel eyes, and Jeff let out a yelp as the female tackled him to the floor. Dakota yelled and started poking him, but then turned her attention to Adam, who had tried to pull her off Jeff.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
Police and other investigators hurried here and there, throughout WWE New York. Vince McMahon stood, talking to many of the people that had been in WWE New York and many of the detectives. AJ, Jeff, Dakota and Adam had been taken care of by paramedics, their injuries easily mended on the spot.  
  
The group now lay in a hotel room, about a block from WWE New York courtesy of Vince. Boxes of pizza lay scattered, empty, around the room. Dakota was curled up in a ball on one bed, Adam with an arm around her and watching TV. Jeff lay on the other bed, his leg clad in a thick bandage and propped up on pillows. AJ lay beside him, an ice pack on her head and her ankle properly casted. Dakota's wrist was in a brace, and Adam had his own ice pack on his forehead.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door, and Dakota rolled off the bed to answer it. Standing in the door was Vince and Stephanie, along with two detectives. All had somber faces. Dakota motioned them in and returned to her place beside Adam.  
  
"I hope you're all feeling a little better. This is detective Paterson and Detective Watts, they have some questions to ask and some information that I think might be good to hear." Vince said, pulling up some chairs for the detectives, Stephanie and himself.  
  
"Good day. Firstly, I know you would like to know the names of the deceased, and we would like you to account for the numbers." Said the one called Detective Paterson. Watts nodded, and Dakota shrugged. "All right then, we identified the bodies of two of your fellow wrestlers, Jamie Noble and Nidia." Watts read from a little notebook, AJ nodded.  
  
"Another was an Anthony Gaylord?" Watts cracked a smile at this. They nodded, hiding their own smiles. "And lastly was a janitor, a Mr. Bob Moo from Wisconsin."  
  
AJ raised a slender brow, Dakota buried her head in Adam's chest at hearing the name, smiling. Jeff looked dumbfounded, and Adam slightly shocked. "You're not serious?" Watts nodded. "Someone's name is. erm.. was actually Bob Moo?" AJ and Dakota out right laughed, joined by Stephanie and Vince. The detectives nodded with a smile.  
  
Adam's face suddenly darkened. "What about Jessica?" Watts looked over his notebook, and shook his head. "No.. there was only the four bodies found in the basement storage facility." AJ mumbled something inaudible. "Jessica Deckem? Come on! We all saw her, she was deader than .. Well.. Jeff." Dakota said, smirking sidelong at the multi-color haired male.  
  
"Dakota, Jessica wasn't there." Vince said calmly, in which Dakota replied with a primitive groan. "See was there, we all saw her though." AJ said softly. 


	16. Chapter 15

Watts and Paterson shook their head. "No sorry, she wasn't there." AJ frowned. "But.. but, she was there! I know she was! We were fighting, she pushed me, and the knife fell in her back.. I-I saw it!" Watts shook his head. "No she wasn't there. There were only four bodies recovered. Maybe you imagined her there." Dakota shook her head firmly. "For the last fucking time! She was there!" Blue grey eyes shifted slowly over Jeff then Adam. "C'mon, you two saw her." Jeff bit his lip lightly. "I actually didn't see anything, Adam wouldn't let me go remember." With a sigh Dakota, looked to Adam a pleading look given. Adam sighed. "I saw her, her neck was broken and there was a butcher knife in her back."  
  
Vince shook his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry, she wasn't there, as these detectives have already told us." AJ shook her head and moved to get up, yet Jeff pushed her back down. "I did not imagine anything!" Paterson shook his head lightly. "I think you need to go to see a psychiatrist, all of you." Dakota glared and got up. "NO! I do not need to see some shrink. I am perfectly fine!" Adam sighed heavily, and pulled Dakota back onto the bed. "Hush." He muttered lightly. AJ sat up, and shook her head. "FU-" Her sentence was cut short, as Jeff clamped a hand around her mouth. "Shut- up.." He growled at her, and shook his head.  
  
Stephanie sighed and looked over the floor, then pulled her father from the room, the detectives following. "They've been through a lot. Maybe it better they get questioned in the morning." Vince gave a nod. "That seems like a better idea. They need to rest, you two can question them in the morning." Paterson shook his head. "Sorry sir, we need the questions answered now." Stephanie sighed. "No! Those four are on my show, and I don't need them out for longer than they have to be." Vince gave a glare to Paterson and Watt who grumbled and reluctantly nodded. Stephanie poked her head back into the room. "They'll be back in the morning to question you. Have a nice night in the meanwhile." Nods were given as the door was closed.  
  
Dakota gave an exasperated sigh, gritting her teeth as Adam gently rubbed her back. AJ glared at Jeff who removed his hand. "What the fuck Jeff? I do not need a stupid fucking psychi-" AJ was once again cut off, as Jeff clamped his hand over her mouth again. "J, calm down." Dakota shook her head, and slowly got up heading towards the bathroom. A sharp rapping at the door caused all heads to turns, as Dakota slowly opened the door, though relieved to see it only a hotel employee wheeling a large cart. "Room service for Da-" Dakota gave a nod. "Yeah yeah.. Thanks" Not caring she cut him off, cart was wheeled into the room, door slammed and locked.  
  
AJ looked at the cart, which was piled high with chocolate. Dakota smirked, and looked at AJ who was frantically trying to get away from Jeff. Dakota picked up a Twix and slowly began to unwrap, purposely trying to prolong the suffering for AJ, who now had Jeff laying on her, keeping her pinned and one hand still over her mouth. AJ attempted to bite Jeff, yet he only smirked. Adam shook his head, looking from Jeff then to Dakota. "You guys are so cruel." Dakota smirked. "Don't I know it." Adam slowly got up, looking over the tray of chocolate. AJ whimpered, and somehow finally managed to get Jeff off of her, yet landed on the floor with a thud, which caused Dakota, Adam and Jeff to all laugh. "Ow." AJ made her one word comment, and crawled over to the cart.  
  
Dakota smirked at AJ. "Smooth move exlax." AJ smirked. "Yeah, yeah, that'd be me." Adam shook his head, as AJ used him to stand herself up. "Alright, s'all good now... gorge, gorge, gorge, gorge, gorge." AJ picked up a chocolate hedgehog, eating in less than twenty seconds. "Oh so good." Dakota shook her head, and smacked AJ upside the head. "Its chocolate dumb ass!" Adam shook his head, and looked over to the pouting Jeff. "What's wrong now, Hardy?"  
  
"No skittles." Dakota grinned, at Jeff's comment and from beneath the cart pulled a large bag of skittles, throwing it at him. "Ah, you guys are the best." Dakota gave a full of herself nod. "Yeah, you better never forget that either."  
  
Adam looked to AJ as the color drained slowly from her face, fem's frame shaking lightly. Dakota looked to AJ, brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" AJ held out a shaking arm, giving Dakota an envelope much like the one's they had been receiving. Dakota opened it slowly, and read the letter aloud. "You thought I was dead, though revenge never ceases. When back on my feet, you all shall die. Signed J.D" AJ had made her way back to Jeff, and was now curled tightly against him. Adam sighed heavily and sat on the bed and took the paper from Dakota, reading it over himself.  
  
Dakota gave a shaky sigh, and settled herself next to Adam who reassuringly put his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright Kota." Dakota gave a light nod, and rested her head against his shoulder with another sigh. "How?" Dakota muttered. Adam gave a shrug, and wrapped both arms around Dakota. "I don't know Hun, her neck was broken, I just..." He sighed and gave another shrug. AJ whimpered once again, and Dakota slowly rose to retreat to the bathroom.  
  
- 4 5 . m i n u t e s . l a t e r -  
  
Dakota slowly emerged from the bathroom, in nothing more than a white terry- cloth bathrobe, looking somewhat more relaxed then she had been. Adam smiled to himself, as gaze washed over Dakota. With a stifled yawn, the fem' lowered herself next to the boxer wearing Adam, resting her head on his now bare chest a content sigh 'emitting as the blonde haired male wrapped an arm gently around her. Blue grey depths of Dakota shifted slowly over the sleeping pair of Jeff Hardy and AJ. AJ slept with her head on Jeff's chest, one arm draped across his stomach, while Jeff had one arm around AJ, and free hand was rested on her arm, which was draped across him.  
  
Dakota shook her head, and shifted her attention to the TV. "Stop flicking." she muttered. Adam gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, sorry." Sighing, he turned it off, and shifted lightly, gently stroking Dakota's somewhat wet hair. Dakota's gaze slowly closed, as she drifted off into a light sleep. 


	17. Chapter 16

AJ awoke with a light rapping on the door, causing her to groan and bury her face into Jeff's chest. Dakota growled, causing the groggy Adam to smile. "Someone gonna get the door?" Jeff mumbled an inquiry, half asleep. Dakota rolled out of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud and 'oof'. Adam smiled again and pulled her up, then answered the door. The detectives, Watts and Paterson, stood there once more, looking very downcast.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Adam asked, and motioned them inside. Returning to his place beside the once again slumbering Dakota, the detectives pulled chairs up. Jeff sat up slightly, wide-awake while AJ returned to sleeping. "Sorry to disturb you so early, but we have some. rather. unsettling news." Paterson began. Watts nodded.  
  
"Ok?" Jeff said, trying to keep his eyes open. "Well, our forensics have found a blood stain on the ground, beside a pile of broken crates." Jeff hung his head, kissing AJ on the head gently. "That's were AJ and Jessica fell." Adam supplied. Paterson nodded and wrote the information down on his notepad. "Well. we typed all the blood stains, and one isn't a match with anyone that we found or any of you four."  
  
"That means it can only be someone who escaped. This Jessica Deckem person you've spoken of." Watts said, shaking his head. Adam sighed, and reached towards the night table were the letter they had found the night before lay carelessly. Shifting away from Dakota, he handed the paper to Detective Watts. Dakota mumbled and opened blue gray depths, blinking at the two detectives. "Wha?" she muttered before Adam placed a hand over her mouth. She glared at him and then silenced, resting her head against his still bare chest.  
  
Watts coughed slightly, looking over the letter while Paterson sighed and continued, having already viewed the message. "This is serious you know." Adam nodded, running his hand through Dakota's indigo streaked bronzed hair, while Jeff sighed again. "If you want, we could put you all in witness-" Paterson's words were cut off by a half scream, the source being a now fully awake AJ. Jeff squeezed her shoulders while AJ shook, her face pale.  
  
"AJ? What's wrong?" Dakota inquired gently, glancing across Adam's chest. AJ just shook her head, mumbled words of 'oh shit, oh god, oh shit' repeated over and over again. Dakota stood up, pulling a robe around her shoulders before withdrawing from the blankets. "AJ, bathroom, now." Was all she said, slipping out of sight. Adam glanced curiously after her, then AJ who limped past.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Dakota sat down on the tub's edge, motioning for AJ to take a seat beside her. "A. what's going on?" After a few moments, AJ gasped the word 'nightmare', almost inaudibly. "Wha?" Dakota asked, blinking in a confused daze.  
  
"I.. I had a nightmare. its nothing." AJ stammered finally. Blue gray depths gazed at her in a 'tell me' way. "I. I had a nightmare about Jessi. You were dead. Jeff and Adam were dead. everyone was dead." Dakota groaned, almost falling into the tub in the process. AJ blinked at her, while Dakota leaned her head against the cool bathroom wall.  
  
"You've been having them too huh?" AJ asked, smiling slightly as Dakota nodded. "Didn't you hear me scream last night? I think I may have woken up the entire hotel." Dakota groaned again and hit her head against the wall.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Adam popped his head into the bathroom, grinning as Dakota hissed and AJ muttered 'dumb ass' under her breath. "Out!" Dakota yelled, and pushed the door closed, locking it tightly. They could hear Adam laugh on the other side, and smiled slightly.  
  
- 30. minutes. later -  
  
AJ peeked her head out of the bathroom, glancing around warily. "Don't worry, they're gone." Jeff said from his perch on a bed. AJ smiled and walked out, falling onto the bed beside Jeff. "I wouldn't go in there." She said to Adam, who blinked and walked into the bathroom anyways. AJ smirked and hid under a pillow, Jeff poking her.  
  
Dakota screamed as Adam walked in, and pulled a towel around her wet body. "Adam! You ass hole!" Adam just smirked and slipped his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her. "You suck dude." She said, then pushed him out the door, locking it behind him. Jeff laughed as Adam walked out, a sly grin on his face. AJ blinked from under her pillow.  
  
"Damn man, you look like you just scored! How's she look?" Jeff asked, knowing AJ was listening yet pretended she couldn't hear. "She's one fine.." His sentence was cut off as a pillow was hurled through the air, aimed for his head. Jeff laughed and earned himself a smack in the back of the head.  
  
"Kota! Get your butt out here!" AJ hollered, and continued to beat on Jeff with a pillow. Dakota tackled Adam from behind, both of them landing on the floor, Dakota on top. Jeff laughed, pinning AJ down and poking her. AJ and Adam yelled for help, Jeff pulled Dakota off Adam and then started poking her. Blinking at Adam, AJ suddenly hit a thought of inspiration, a cruel gleam shining in her hazel eyes.  
  
"You're legs must be tired, 'cause you've been running through my mind all day." She said, and fell backwards onto the bed. Dakota burst out laughing as Adam turned and blinked, taking the advantage and slipping out from under him. Jeff fell to the floor.  
  
"Can I borrow a quarter Kota?" Adam turned to blink at Jeff, not really knowing what to think. "What for?" Dakota asked, equally as confused as Adam. AJ propped her head in her hands, waiting for the answer.  
  
"I want to call my mom and tell her I just met the girl of my dreams." Jeff replied with a smirk, while Adam groaned and Dakota and AJ laughed, falling off their respected beds with loud thuds. Jeff grinned, stood and bowed. "Jeff, you need more of a life than I do." Adam said, hiding his face under a pillow. 


	18. Chapter 17

"Ow." AJ muttered. "Okay do you wanna count how many times I've fallen off these damns things?" Dakota smirked. "You mean beds A?" AJ gave a nod, and slowly clambered back on the bed. "I knew that, I was just..er testing you"  
  
Jeff shook his head, and smacked Adam across the back of head. "Shut-up Adam." Dakota arched a slender brow at Jeff, as she hopped back onto the bed, next to Adam. "Don't hurt the poor little Adam." She cooed lightly, stroking the back of his head.  
  
AJ tilted her head lightly towards Dakota, as if studying her. "Who are you and what have you done with Dakota?" Jeff flopped back down onto the bed, where he was immediately and repeatedly poked by AJ. "J, Dun poke me." AJ gave an evil grin, and even with twisted ankle, maneuvered herself to sit on Jeff's stomach, tickling him.  
  
Adam slowly looked at Dakota with a weary glance. "I stand by AJ's comment." Dakota growled, and smacked Adam. "Shut-up Adam." The blonde haired male let out a sigh. "There we go, now I'm not scared." Dakota glared lightly at him, then shook her head and hopped off the bed, to poke Jeff as he pinned by AJ. Adam shook his head, and tried to pry Dakota and AJ off of Jeff, yet was soon tackled again by Dakota.  
  
- 1 . h o u r . l a t e r -  
  
A blood curdling scream shattered the silence, as AJ once bolting upright once again. Jeff immediately raced from the bathroom, towel held tightly around his waist, multi-colored hair still soapy, water dripping on the floor, and the water still running. "You alright AJ?" AJ blinked at Jeff, cracked a small grin and gave a nod. "I am now. Say Jeff..Do you eat lots of Lucky Charms?" Jeff's brows furrowed lightly. "Uh, I dunno why?" AJ smirked, an evil gleam in her eye once again. "Because you look magically delicious."  
  
At that moment Adam and Dakota sauntered into the room, blank looks given as gazes moved from Jeff to AJ then back to AJ. "Are we interrupting something Jeff?" Adam asked cooly. Dakota shook her head, as Jeff blushed lightly from both Adam's comment and AJ's pick-up line. AJ shook her head. "No not at all." Jeff slipped back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Dakota shook her head and threw a bag at AJ. "Here..breakfast" She answered the other fem's quizzical look. AJ gave a nod, and got up slowly limping from the room.  
  
Adam watched AJ leave then looked to Dakota. "Where's she going?" Dakota gave a shrug, and smirked at Adam. "Do you have a warrant out for your arrest?" Adam gave her a quizzical look, and shook his head. "Uh no..why?" Dakota pushed Adam on the bed. "Because it has got to be a crime being so damn sexy." Adam grinned, and pulled Dakota on top of him. "Oh really?" He kissed her gently, and Dakota gave a light giggle. "Oh yeah." Yet as the door burst open, Dakota immediately moved off Adam, to see a pale faced AJ. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god"  
  
Adam muttered something beneath his breath and sat up. "What?" AJ winced. "Watts and Paterson.." Dakota gently rested her against Adam's shoulder. "What?" AJ flopped backwards on the opposite bed, Jeff slowly ambling from the bathroom, looking over the three. "They were.. they were.. ugh.. they were.." Jeff settled himself next to AJ, stroking her hair lightly, as Dakota sighed. "Spit it out."  
  
"There were, screwing each other." AJ finally managed. Adam shuddered, Jeff winced. "Uh that's disgusting." Dakota slowly lifted a hand to her mouth. "Are you serious?" AJ gave a nod, and squealed as Jeff poked her. "Yeah, it was icky, icky, icky." Adam shook his head, then kissed Dakota. "Ooh, Adam and Dakota sit-" Adam shook his head. "Jeff, shut her up." Jeff gave a nod. "My pleasure Adam." AJ recoiled lightly, yet Jeff gave her a lengthy kiss. Dakota smirked. "As you were saying AJ." AJ shook her head. "I wasn't saying anything."  
  
A light rapping interrupted the soft laughter which had 'emitted at AJ's comment. Dakota sighed and got up to open it, smirking at seeing Paterson and Watts, lightly ruffled and usual tidy clothing seeming to have been put in a hurry. "Uh, come on in." Dakota said slowly, sliding onto the bed next to Adam, and resting her head on his chest as he lay down. Watts and Paterson pulled chairs up and looked around. 


	19. Chapter 18

"Yes, can we help you?" Adam asked, the only one able to speak without bursting out in a fit of laughter. Watts looked over at Paterson, who shook his head. "Then.. Why'd you come in here?" Watts shrugged, and they both stood up. The moment the door closed, all four burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves any longer.  
  
"Oh my god, what the hell?" Dakota said through her laughter, Adam having buried his head beneath a pillow, AJ in a similar position. Jeff had rolled off the bed, and was just standing up when a blood-chilling scream filled the air, cut off mid scream by gunfire. Adam jumped up, Dakota behind him, AJ and Jeff limping along after.  
  
Adam raced into the hall, and saw Paterson sprawled on the floor, a gun lay by his hand and blood poured from a wound somewhere in his chest. Watts lay farther down the hall, in much the same position, yet slumped against the wall. He was firing his pistol down the back staircase. Adam drew Dakota close, turning her head from the bloody scene. AJ gasped and fell back into their room; Jeff sank to the floor and took her hand, squeezing it lightly.  
  
- Four . days . later -  
  
"I can't believe you're dragging us here!" Adam whined, yet allowed Dakota to drag him towards the massive roller in a large theme park. Dakota just pulled at his wrist and continued towards the cars. AJ followed, hobbling along on her crutches, Jeff simply limped. "Its your fault for letting her have coffee!" Jeff said to Adam, who shook his head. "But I didn't mean to let her drive!" Jeff shook his head and smiled as Dakota turned around, an expression of great hurt on her face. Adam sighed and kissed her lightly, stroking her indigo streaked hair gently.  
  
"Get a room!" AJ laughed, and then squeaked as Dakota poked her. AJ swung a crutch at the other female, who ducked and stuck her tongue out. "Just you wait Kota! I'll get you, and your dog too!" Jeff laughed at the crazed expression in AJ's eyes, and the smug look in Dakota's.  
  
"By dog you are referring to yourself or Adam?" Dakota asked, avoiding the smack aimed at her by both. "Adam, don't hit girls." Jeff said, laughing because he stood well out of dodge. Adam pouted, then contently settled for poking Dakota once they had been strapped into the roller coaster. AJ started poking Jeff, who in turn let out a squeak that made both Adam and Dakota turn in their seats, laughing. 


	20. Chapter 19

- 2 . y e a r s . l a t e r -  
  
A light rapping at the door, directed Dakota's gaze away from the T.V, she sighed as Adam released her, so she could answer the door. "Your so lazy." She smacked him across the back ahead with a smirk, as she opened the door, only to find an impatiently waiting AJ, dancing from foot to foot, and Jeff Hardy shaking his head. "'Lo Mrs. Copeland, can Adam come out and play?" Jeff asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Dakota smirked and pulled them inside. "You guys are just too much." AJ shrugged. "Yeah thats great and all.. god what took you so long to answer the door? I really have to pee." Not waiting for answer, she trudged down the hall towards the bathroom.  
  
Jeff shook his head and flopped into a chair. "So how it going?" Adam smirked. "Uh, it was just the same as when you called half an hour ago Jeff." Dakota smirked, and settled herself beside Adam on the couch. "Ah, aint that cute looking at wedding pictures again.." Dakota gave a nod and poked Adam, who growled, poked her back and kissed her cheek. "If it matters, yeah Skittles."  
  
AJ poked Jeff, then smacked Adam and poked Dakota. "Rarr.." Dakota shook her head, and flung herself over the couch tackling AJ. "Did Jeff let you drink coffee again?" AJ shook her head. "Sugar!" Dakota grinned, and poked AJ. "The thing that makes life worth living."  
  
Adam cleared his throat and looked at Dakota, who grinned sheepishly. "Oh, oh besides you Hun" She leapt off the floor, and poked Adam, then settled once again next to him.  
  
AJ sighed, and stayed on the floor behind the couch. "I had that stupid nightmare again.." She said with a sigh. Dakota sighed and turned. "I did a few days ago. I hate this, why can't it just be in the past?"  
  
Adam sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. "It's alright sweetie." Dakota gave a content sigh, and pressed herself against Adam, giving a nod. "Mmmhmm.."  
  
AJ slowly ambled over to the chair Jeff was settled in, settling herself in his lap. He kissed her neck lightly, as his arms wrapped gently around her. "Think we should tell them?" AJ smirked and gave a nod. "Mmhmm." Hazel gaze shifted to Adam and Dakota who were engaged in a kiss. "Get a room." Dakota tore away from Adam, to look at AJ with an arched brow. "Silence Mortal it's our house, "  
  
Jeff smirked, and tightened his grip around AJ. AJ shook her head. "A mere mortal? Me, I think not Bitch witch." Dakota smirked. "Would you like me to get my broom and thwap you with it?" AJ laughed lightly. "Oh thwap, what a priceless word." Dakota gave a nod. "Yeah. Yay!" Adam shook his head. "Weird, weird, weird, weird, weird, weird!"  
  
Jeff nuzzled AJ, and smirked at Adam. "Hey you knew what you were getting into when you married Dakota, just like I know what I'm getting into, by marrying AJ." AJ shook her head. "Oh what a way to spill Skit." Jeff gave a nod. "Yeah I know.. Wasn't it?"  
  
Adam grinned, and kissed Dakota, who suddenly leapt from his grip, pulled AJ off of Jeff and dragged her down the hall into a room, giggles being emitted from it. Jeff shook his head, and turned towards the front door as someone knocked. Brows of Adam furrowed lightly, yet he rose from his seat and slowly opened the door. Signing a sheet, then taking a Fed-Ex package from him. "What is it?" Jeff inquired. Adam shrugged. "No clue." He opened it slowly, and a letter slipped from it. Looking over the envelope, the blonde haired male slowly opened it, and scanned over the letter, face darkening. "Oh god."  
  
Jeff got up and took the letter from Adam, the same shadowing look crossing his face. "DAKOTA! AJ!" From the room, Dakota frowned at Adam's yell. AJ looked at her questioning, yet followed her from the room, stopping dead in her tracks at seeing Adam and Jeff's expressions. Dakota looked around and took the letter from Jeff, reading it aloud. "Dear Jeff, Adam, Dakota and AJ, I'm almost back on my feet, though feeling better than ever. I've found a new weapon of choice, which I think should kill you nicely. No, I'm not crazy my dears, just vengeful. I look forward to our meeting, yours Truly, Jessica Deckem"  
  
AJ immediately began to shake, and was wrapped tightly in Jeff's arms, he muttering 'shh' in response to her soft whimpers. Dakota fell against Adam, who sat on the couch, holding Dakota.  
  
- T h e . E n d - {LoL, anyways.. be prepared for a Sequel =D} 


End file.
